Compañeras a la fuerza
by hydra23
Summary: La primera misión de Natasha y Maria
1. Chapter 1

La reciente nombrada agente de SHIELD, Natasha Romanoff, intentaba acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Durante casi toda su vida había sido una asesina profesional, pero ahora se dedicaba a hacer el bien, deteniendo a gente como ella. Se llevaba bien con la mayoría de agentes con los que había trabajado, sin embargo, había otros tantos que pensaban que debería estar encerrada. No les faltaba razón, pero Natasha creía que esta era una buena forma de redimirse.

Natasha estaba tranquilamente relajada en su dormitorio cuando recibió una llamada del director Furia diciéndole que fuera que fuera a su despacho. Llego unos minutos más tarde y al entrar vio a Nick Furia sentado acompañado de otra agente. Se llamaba Maria Hill, había oído hablar de ella, aunque todavía no habían trabajado juntas. Decían que era la mejor agente, hasta que llegó la pelirroja.

\- Siéntese agente Romanoff. – le dijo Furia – Le presento a la agente Hill. Será su compañera en su próxima misión.

\- Director, con el debido respeto, ya le he dicho que no necesito a nadie. – interrumpió Hill – Puedo encargarme yo sola.

\- Y yo le he dicho que Romanoff irá con usted. – le dijo Furia con rotundidad.

Hill se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacia atrás. Furia le explicó la misión a Natasha. Era sencilla, recuperar un 084, objeto de origen desconocido, que actualmente estaba en posesión de un mercenario en Symkaria. Le dio a Maria una carpeta con más información y les dijo a las dos agentes que se preparasen, ya que despegaban en una hora.

\- No te caigo muy bien, ¿verdad, Hill? – le preguntó Natasha al salir del despacho del director.

\- Sinceramente, no me fio de ti. – le respondió Hill – Creo que deberías estar encerrada. Mucha gente que llevamos aquí un tiempo nos esforzamos para llegar a lo más alto y, de repente, vienes tú, una asesina, con aires de superioridad, a la que le asignan misiones de alto riesgo.

\- ¿Esta rabia no será porque superé todos tus récords en el entrenamiento?

\- No solo es eso. ¿Sabes lo que me costó ganarme el respeto de todos estos agentes? ¿Labrarme un nombre para que luego te comparen con alguien que era, hasta hace dos meses, la número uno de los objetivos de SHIELD? Eres una criminal y siempre lo serás. Ahora coge tus cosas, tenemos que irnos.

Mientras Maria se iba, Natasha se quedó helada tras la respuesta que le había dado Hill. Puede que ahora trabajase para el otro bando, pero su pasado seguía ahí para atormentarla. Volvió a su dormitorio para quitarse el uniforme de SHIELD y ponerse algo más apropiado para la misión. También cogió algo de ropa ya que no sabia lo que iba a durar la misión. Unos minutos después salió a la plataforma de despegue, donde ya la estaba esperando la agente más veterana, también sin el traje táctico, con una bolsa de viaje colgada al hombro.

\- Llegas tarde. – le dijo Hill mientras subían a un quinjet.

Maria se sentó en el asiento del piloto y Natasha en el asiento que estaba justo detrás. Durante el viaje casi no se dirigieron la palabra, solo hablaron para comentar detalles de la misión. Tampoco es que tuvieran mucha información, sin embargo, sabían que la venta se efectuaría en la capital, Aniana, y que el comprador era latveriano. Tenía sentido, ambos países tenían una frontera común y Latveria quería aumentar su nivel armamentístico y que mejor que con un objeto que no tenía un origen un origen claro. Tres horas más tarde, entraron en el espacio aéreo de Symkaria. Maria aterrizo el quinjet en una zona apartada de un bosque a diez kilómetros de la ciudad. Mejor caminar que descubrir su tapadera. Cogieron sus cosas y Hill activó el modo oculto del quinjet para que quedara invisible.

\- Que no fie de ti, no significa que no pueda ser profesional. – le dijo Hill – Soy la agente de más rango por lo que deberás obedecerme en todo momento. Así que ni se te ocurra ir por libre.

\- Entendido jefa. – le respondió Natasha.

\- Y no vuelvas a llamarme jefa.

Les esperaba un largo paseo, así que Natasha intentó romper el hielo preguntando a Maria si tenía algún hobby que no fuese trabajar. Esta le respondió que limpiaba su arma con frecuencia, con intención de acabar con la conversación.

\- Veo que eres muy habladora. – le dijo la pelirroja sin respuesta de su compañera.

Dos horas más tarde llegaron a la ciudad. Aunque Aniana fuese la capital de Symkaria era una cuidad pequeña, no llegaba al millón de habitantes. Tampoco había una gran cantidad de turistas, por no decir que no había ninguno. Natasha se asombró al ver un castillo en lo alto de una colina en la otra punta de la ciudad. El hecho de estar poco iluminado hacía que pareciese que vigilaba todos sus movimientos.

\- ¿Primera vez en Symkaria? – le preguntó Hill.

\- Primera vez en la capital. – respondió Natasha extrañada de que su compañera le dirigiera la palabra.

-Vamos. Según el mapa, el hotel está en esta dirección.

Media hora más tarde, las dos agentes se encontraban enfrente del hotel. No era un hotel glamuroso, más bien parecía que fuese a derrumbarse. Un edificio de tres plantas con un par de escalones en la entrada, sin balcones, que había vivido tiempos mejores.

\- Veo que la agencia no tenía presupuesto para nada mejor. – dijo Natasha al observar la fachada.

\- Había oído que hubo recortes en varios departamentos, pero esto me parece demasiado. – le respondió Maria con el mismo entusiasmo – Habrá que entrar, ¿no?

\- Supongo que sí.

Las dos espías entraron en el hotel sin mucho entusiasmo. Al cruzar la puerta, se fijaron que el papel pintado de las paredes estaba despegado parcialmente en varias partes, pero hicieron caso omiso y se dirigieron al mostrador de recepción. Detrás del mostrador había una mujer de cierta edad. Estaba viendo lo que parecía una telenovela en algún idioma eslavo. Debía ser interesante porque no miró a ninguna de las dos agentes cuando entraron.

-Hola. – saludó Maria – Queríamos una habitación, somos periodistas así que no sabemos cuando nos vamos a ir.

\- Firme aquí. – le dijo la mujer con un marcado acento mientras le daba el libro de registro, pero sin apartar la vista del televisor.

Maria firmó con un nombre falso y le devolvió el libro. La mujer le dio una llave con el número 24. Les dijo que estaba en la segunda planta, a la derecha. Y también que no preparaba desayunos. Todo sin perderse nada de la telenovela.

Subieron hasta la habitación y, cuando abrieron la puerta vieron que el interior era muy similar al vestíbulo del hotel. El papel raído, un par de sillas cojas y cuadros descoloridos.

\- Al menos la cama aguanta. – dijo Natasha mientras se echaba en ella – Lo malo que tendremos que compartirla.

\- No hemos venido a dormir Romanoff. – le reprochó Hill – Y, ahora levanta, hay que investigar donde y cuando se va a efectuar la venta.

\- Tranquila Hill. Está anocheciendo y no creo que encontremos nada. Principalmente, porque resultaría sospechoso que dos extranjeras anduvieran por la calle de noche, en una ciudad que solo tiene un club nocturno. – le explicó Natasha que todavía seguía tumbada – Lo busqué mientras veníamos hacia aquí. Además, la gente de por aquí suele ser muy cerrada y no nos dirán nada util, por lo que yo recomendaría esperar a mañana. Pero, tú mandas. ¿Qué decides?

\- Buena observación, esperaremos a mañana para visitar a mi contacto. Voy a refrescarme un poco. Pilotar y caminar durante varias horas cansa.

El baño era de similar estilo al de la habitación y del hotel en general. Faltaba algún azulejo y el grifo del lavabo tardó en echar agua, sin embargo, el agua era clara. Se mojó la cara y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo durante unos segundos pensando que no hacía falta que nadie la hubiese acompañado, que era perfectamente capaz de realizar esta misión ella sola. Se secó con una de las toallas que había a su derecha. Aunque en el momento que acercó la toalla a su cara, se arrepintió de haberla cogido. Tenía un olor raro que desagradó a la espía. Justo después Maria salió del baño. Observó que Natasha se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba puesto una camiseta amplia verde que la pelirroja utilizaba para dormir. También había cogido la carpeta con los archivos y la había puesto encima de una mesa con todos los documentos cubriendo el mueble. Había fotos de posibles compradores y posibles localizaciones para la venta.

\- Tus cosas están ahí. – dijo Natasha señalando a una silla mientras ojeaba los documentos.

\- Gracias. ¿Has encontrado algo útil? – le preguntó Hill mientras se volvía al baño para cambiarse.

\- Nada. – le respondió la pelirroja – Tendríamos más suerte si los elegimos al azar. Aunque creo que algunos lugares podríamos eliminarlos. Principalmente, porque son lugares apartados y casi siempre esta gente prefiere lugares públicos para camuflarse o escabullirse por si la cosa sale mal. Así lo haría yo.

Al salir, Maria vestía otra camiseta amplia, pero de color azul. Volvió a dejar la bolsa de viaje encima de la silla y acompañó a la pelirroja. Estuvieron comparando información, pero sin avanzar más en la investigación. Aproximadamente durante media hora hasta que ambas espías, ya cansadas se echaron en la cama para dormir. Cogieron la sabana y se acomodaron. Hill se colocó de tal forma que no miraba a Natasha.

\- Intenta no matarme mientras duermes. – le dijo Natasha.

\- Cállate ya. – le respondió Maria.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, Maria se despertó mirando a Natasha, que todavía seguía durmiendo. Pensó que quizás se movió mientras dormía, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que, su mano izquierda estaba posada sobre la cintura de Natasha. La apartó rápidamente y se levantó, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con la sabana y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Se puso de pie y se masajeó la zona dolorida. Miró de nuevo a su compañera, pero la pelirroja seguía durmiendo. Hill fue al baño a asearse y cambiarse de ropa, pero no dejaba de pensar en porque había colocado su mano en la cintura de Natasha. A los pocos minutos, salió del baño, ya vestida con unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros, y observó que la pelirroja ya se había levantado.

\- Buenos días. – le dijo Natasha – ¿Has terminado con el baño?

\- Buenos días. – le devolvió el saludo – Todo tuyo.

\- Gracias. Por cierto, ¿qué tal espalda? Por el ruido pareció una caída fuerte.

\- No es nada. – respondió Maria sorprendida – He tenido golpes peores.

Natasha también se aseó y puso otra ropa, un pantalón negro y un jersey rojo. Cuando ya se había cambiado le preguntó a Hill que iban a hacer. Esta le respondió que después de desayunar, irían a ver al contacto de Maria. Salieron de la habitación en busca de una cafetería. Cuando bajaron al hall descubrieron que había más gente alojada en el hotel. Un hombre y una mujer, que las dos agentes supusieron que eran pareja. Pero estos, en lugar de salir del hotel, se dirigieron a su habitación. Ya en la calle, Natasha respiró hondo.

\- Por fin, aire puro. Y ahora, ¿dónde desayunamos?

\- Anoche me pareció ver una cafetería por aquí cerca.

Después de caminar unos minutos encontraron una cafetería. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa. Tardaron en atenderlas porque había bastante gente y ambas pidieron un café solo.

\- ¿Ves? Tenemos algo en común. – le dijo Natasha – A las dos nos gusta el café solo.

\- ¿Tu todo te lo tomas a broma? – le preguntó Hill.

\- Solo lo gracioso. Sé que no te caigo bien y pensé que podíamos utilizar este viaje para conocernos mejor. – le respondió la pelirroja en el momento que sirvieron los cafés.

\- No necesitamos conocernos mejor. Solo necesito que me cubras las espaldas y yo intentaré cubrírtelas a ti. Además, creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente. Me refiero, hemos compartido cama y baño. – dijo Maria antes de beber un poco de su taza.

\- Has hecho un chiste. Voy por el buen camino. – bromeó Natasha.

Después de terminarse las cafés, las dos espías se dirigieron al lugar donde se suponía que estaba el contacto de Maria. Natasha intentó sonsacarle información sobre a quién iban a ver, pero Hill no cedía.

Una hora más tarde, llegaron a un edificio abandonado. Maria entró la primera y Natasha le siguió. Se quedaron en la planta baja y esperaron. Pasaron los minutos y, media hora más tarde, apareció una mujer con el pelo blanco, igual que su vestido.

\- Perdón por el retraso, pero tenía que asegurarme que no había nadie. – dijo la mujer.

\- Natasha te presento a… – iba a decir Hill hasta que la pelirroja la interrumpió.

\- Silver Sablinova. – continuo Natasha totalmente seria – Creía que estabas en la embajada de Symkaria en Nueva York.

\- Volví hace unos seis meses. – dijo Silver - ¿No vas a darme un abrazo?

Las dos mujeres se rieron y se abrazaron ante la sorprendida mirada de Maria. Silver le explicó que Natasha y ella habían trabajado juntas en el pasado.

\- ¿Así que ahora trabajas para SHIELD? ¿Qué ha sido de Yelena?

\- Es una larga historia. – le dijo Natasha intentando olvidar lo que pasó en Sao Paulo.

\- ¿Tienes información sobre una venta que se va a producir próximamente? – le preguntó Hill.

\- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Hill. Directa al grano. – le dijo Silver – Por lo que he oído lo que intentan vender es un arma alemana de la segunda guerra mundial. Muy probable de Hydra y está modificada, pero no se a que nivel. El nombre de la compradora es Lucia Von Bardas.

Las tres supusieron que la compra tenía que ser importante para ir un alto cargo de Latveria en persona. En cuanto al lugar de la venta, sería en el casino que estaba en el centro de la ciudad dentro de dos días. Después de haberles contado todo lo que sabía, Silver les comentó que de todas las personas que conocía a las únicas que no esperaba ver trabajando juntas eran a Natasha y Maria, pero que serían un equipo infalible.

\- Ahora tengo que irme. – se despidió Silver – Mis jefes se preguntarán dónde estoy y la inmunidad diplomática no funciona dentro del propio país.

\- Suerte. – le dijo Natasha.

\- ¿Así que os conocíais? – le preguntó Maria a la pelirroja cuando ya estaban solas.

\- Trabajamos juntas un par de veces. – le contó Natasha – Y también nos intentamos matar otro par de veces, pero nos llevamos bien.

Las dos espías salieron del edificio y volvieron a la habitación del hotel. Allí, Maria sacó de su bolsa un ordenador portátil para buscar un plano del casino y planificar el asalto.

\- ¿Tenías eso ahí todo el rato? – le preguntó Natasha.

Hill le respondió que a todos los agentes se les da uno cuando tienen misiones de este estilo.

\- ¿A ti nunca te han dado uno? – le dijo Maria con una media sonrisa.

Por lo que observaron en la pantalla, el casino tenía múltiples puntos de entrada, pero ningún punto ciego en las cámaras, por lo que decidieron asegurar primero la sala de seguridad. Lo peor era que el casino era amplio y no tenían ni idea de en que parte del casino se llevaría a cabo la venta. Sin embargo, Natasha le sugirió a Maria ir al casino esta noche.

\- ¿Para poder delatarnos? Lo siento, pero no.

\- Sabemos dónde están cámaras, podemos evitarlas y, además, sabremos cuanta gente puede haber aproximadamente. Que mejor forma de reconocer el terreno que pisando el terreno. – Tras decir esto Maria la miró desconcertada – Eso no tiene sentido, pero me has entendido.

\- ¿Y como sabemos que a los latverianos no se les ha ocurrido la misma idea? – preguntó Maria – Querrán asegurarse de que el casino es un lugar seguro. Seguramente lo lleven vigilando desde hace varios días.

\- No te estoy diciendo de volar el casino. – le explicó Natasha – Solo vamos, reconocemos el edificio, perdemos un poco de dinero y volvemos. Una hora. Dos como mucho.

\- Entiendo tu plan y no esta mal. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos.

Natasha le indicó que ninguna de las dos parecía una agente secreta y que podían camuflarse bien.

\- Estas desperdiciando una oportunidad perfecta y, en el fondo, lo sabes. – le respondió Natasha elevando la voz. – Yo voy a ir. Si tu no quieres acompañarme, lo entenderé. Ya te contaré lo que averigüe.

\- Si sales por esa puerta, te detendré por traición. – le dijo Hill mientras la pelirroja se dirigía a la puerta. – Una vez traidora, siempre traidora, ¿no?

\- No te atreverías. – dijo la pelirroja volviéndose hacia Maria con mirada amenazante.

\- Ponme a prueba. – respondió Hill devolviendo la mirada.

Mantuvieron esa mirada durante casi un minuto hasta que Natasha dijo que lo harían de la forma que quisiese Hill, pero seguía pensando que era una estupidez.

\- ¿Puedo salir a tomar un poco el aire, o me vas a mantener encerrada? – preguntó la pelirroja con un tono entre sarcasmo e ira.

\- No eres mi prisionera. Puedes salir cuando quieras. – fue lo último que dijo Hill antes de escuchar un portazo.

Cuando por fin estaba en la calle, Natasha intentó calmarse respirando hondo, pero casi no hacía efecto por lo que decidió dar un paseo. "¿Por qué no quiere arriesgarse? Solo es infiltrarse y salir. Hasta un novato podría hacerlo." Pensaba Natasha mientras caminaba. "Quizás es porque puede que la reconozcan a ella. Puede que, de algún trabajo anterior, pero podía decirlo. No le caigo bien, pero es algo que puede desmontar la operación."

Una hora más tarde, la pelirroja, ya calmada, volvió al hotel. Al entrar en la habitación, observó que Hill la estaba esperando sentada en la cama.

\- Hace tres años Lucia Von Bardas era nuestra informadora en Latveria. – le contó Maria – Y, nos proporcionó suficientes datos como para poder derrocar al gobierno de Von Muerte. Así que, reuní a un grupo de los mejores agentes que teníamos, nos infiltrarnos en el país y causar una especie de "guerra secreta" y detener a Von Muerte. Después Bardas se convertiría en líder provisional hasta que convocaran elecciones.

\- No tienes porque contármelo. – le dijo Natasha mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Te debo una explicación y te la voy a dar. Entramos en Latveria, pero al avanzar unos pocos kilómetros aparecieron soldados comandados por Von Bardas. Nos traicionó e hizo que nos disparasen en ese mismo bosque. Yo conseguí escapar no sin antes recibir un par de balas. – le decía mientras le enseñaba las cicatrices de su espalda – Gente buena murió ese día. Además, era una misión extraoficial, si nos capturaban SHIELD no vendría por nosotros. Esta gente tiene conexiones, y ya sepan que estamos aquí. La razón por la que no quería ir no es porque, muy posiblemente, me reconozcan y no voy a permitir que la misión se vea comprometida. Aunque a ti no te conozcan

\- Creo que por eso Furia te ordeno que viniese contigo. No para que tu hicieses de niñera, más bien para que fuese yo.

\- Creía que lo había superado, pero a veces me digo a mí misma que debería haber muerto ese día. Al contarte esto no significa que confié en ti. Solo para que tengas información adicional de la misión.

\- Es un comienzo. – le respondió Natasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Las dos agentes estuvieron todo el día planificando como iban a realizar el asalto a la venta del 038. Más o menos lo tenían esquematizado y sabían que tenia que hacer cada una, pero no tenían claro como operar al final.

\- Lucia Von Bardas debe ser arrestada. – decía Hill – No podemos matarla, va ser juzgada y condenada.

\- Tu misma lo dijiste, por su culpa, varios de tus compañeros murieron sin que tu pudieses hacer nada. Os traicionó, a ti y a la agencia. Se merece morir.

\- No sé cómo lo haríais en la Sala Roja, pero aquí yo doy las órdenes. Y si digo que no la vamos a matar es que no.

\- Nadie tiene porque saberlo. Si alguien pregunta, fue en defensa propia. – le explicó Natasha.

\- Por ultima vez, no. – le ordeno Maria subiendo el tono de voz.

\- Si no quieres apretar el gatillo. Yo lo hare.

\- ¿Sabes? Una parte de mi decía que podías cambiar, pero tenía razón. Siempre serás una asesina.

\- No tienes ni idea por lo que he pasado desde niña. – le dijo la pelirroja mientras le señalaba con el dedo – No tienes derecho a juzgarme por lo que tuve que hacer.

\- Sin embargo, te gustaba matar, ¿verdad? Podías haber escapado. Una persona como tú, con tus recursos, podía huir sin peligro de que la persiguiesen.

La pelirroja no supo responder a eso pero, en ese momento, Natasha no supo porque, pero besó a Maria en los labios agresivamente. Solo fue un instante, sin embargo, fue suficiente para enfadar todavía más a Hill.

\- ¿Qué te crees que haces? – dijo Maria justo antes de volverse a besar.

\- Para de besarme. – le decía Natasha.

\- Empezaste tú. Y cállate de una vez. – le ordenó Hill. Entre tanto, empujó a Natasha contra la cama.

\- Oblígame. – le susurró Natasha al oído.

Volvieron a besarse fuertemente y Maria le quitó el jersey. Hill se dio cuenta que su compañera no lleva sujetador.

\- ¿Sin sujetador?

\- No me gusta sentirme atrapada.

La pelirroja comenzó a gemir en el momento que Hill acercó sus labios a los pechos de Natasha. Maria seguía besando los pechos de su compañera, mientras sus manos se movían por la figura de Natasha. Unos instantes después, Natasha se recostó y le arrancó la camisa a Maria, dejando a la vista un sujetador de color negro. Natasha apretó los pechos de la otra agente, a lo que respondió con otro gemido. Maria se quitó el sujetador mientras la pelirroja le besaba el abdomen. Natasha subía con los besos hasta que llegar a su objetivo. Maria había sido delicada, pero Natasha no. Quería que disfrutase, quería que gritase. Y así fue, Maria gritó de placer, pero necesitaba más. Levantó la cabeza de Natasha y se besaron apasionadamente. El roce de sus pechos causó que las dos agentes se excitaran más. No les importaba nada, ni la misión, ni el hotel de mala muerte en el que estaban, ambas espías eran presas de la lujuria. Sin que Hill se lo esperase, Natasha se movió provocando que intercambiaran posiciones. Maria se echó en la cama mientras Natasha le quitaba el pantalón y la ropa interior.

La pelirroja pasó suavemente sus manos por los muslos de Maria, intercalando algún beso. Maria gimió como protesta, quería que Natasha empezase a follarla, pero la pelirroja no se lo iba poner tan fácil. Así que, terminó de desvestirse y dejo que su compañera disfrutase de las vistas. Maria se mordió un labio pensando en lo que iba pasar y, en ese momento, notó un dedo de Natasha dentro de ella. Unos segundos después, la pelirroja añadió otro dedo y su lengua. Hill soltó un orgasmo que se oyó en todo el hotel y tanto estimulo provocó que su cuerpo se contrajera y estirase involuntariamente. Ese movimiento le gustó a Natasha porque significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien. Sin embargo, la pelirroja se paró.

\- ¿Por qué te paras? Sigue. – le preguntó Hill – Soy tu superior y si digo que hagas algo, lo haces.

Natasha no respondió, solo sonrió de forma burlona e introdujo de nuevo sus dedos, pero esta vez en la boca de Maria. Le pilló con la guardia baja, pero durante poco tiempo. Se le hizo raro saborearse a sí misma en los dedos de otra persona, sin embargo, lo disfrutó. Pero Natasha no se iba a quedar ahí, mientras su mano derecha estaba siendo masajeada por la lengua de Maria, la mano izquierda retomó la labor de la otra. Hill estaba en éxtasis, orgasmo tras orgasmo, se sentía de maravilla pensando en lo que más tarde se dispondría a hacerle a Natasha. La pelirroja retiró su mano derecha y se besaron de nuevo. Mientras se besaban, Natasha podía sentir los gemidos de su amante cuando movía los dedos que aun estaban dentro de ella. Apartaron sus labios y Natasha quitó la mano que tenia ocupada. Sin embargo, antes de que Maria tuviese su momento, la pelirroja saboreó sus propios dedos. Cuando terminó, sonrió de forma pícara a Maria y esta respondió intercambiando posiciones.

Había perdido el control durante unos minutos y quería recuperarlo. Sus labios volvieron a chocar agresivamente y sus lenguas peleaban para ser la más dominante del beso. Mientras, las manos de la pelirroja se movían suavemente por la espalda tonificada de Hill. Maria ganó la lucha y, sin que Natasha lo esperase, Hill le separó las piernas, dejando a la vista el objetivo principal de Maria. La pelirroja soltó un orgasmo cuando su amante comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de ella. Con la misma agresividad con la que había besado los labios faciales de Natasha, Maria besó sus otros labios. De la misma forma que Hill había gritado y disfrutado antes, ahora quería devolverle el favor a la pelirroja. Mientras, Natasha seguía gimiendo, pidiendo más y que fuese más rápida. Para ello, le puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Maria.

Ninguna de las dos quería acabar todavía, así que Hill acompañó con dedos de su mano derecha a su lengua en el disfrute de la pelirroja. Entre tanto, la mano izquierda se dirigió a los pechos de Natasha. Los masajeó, hasta que decidió apretar uno de ellos. Esto provocó que Natasha moviese su cabeza hacia atrás. Ahora Natasha era la que estaba en éxtasis. Hill sabía que tenía el control y necesitaba aprovechar esa ventaja. Cada orgasmo y gemido de Natasha era una melodía que provocaba que Maria se excitase todavía más. Unos minutos después, Hill terminó y volvieron a besarse profundamente. Sin embargo, mientras se besaban, a ambas espías se les ocurrió la misma idea. Cada una, sintió como dos dedos de su compañera se introducían dentro de ellas. Los orgasmos quedaban solapados con el beso, pero finalmente, liberaron el último orgasmo. Justo después, Maria se tumbó junto a Natasha. Las dos espías cogieron aire, al fin y al cabo, había sido una dura sesión de "entrenamiento".

\- ¿Qué ha acaba de pasar? – preguntó Maria sorprendida.

\- Creó que liberamos tensiones y relajarnos. – respondió Natasha – Ha estado bien.

\- Nunca había hecho algo así.

\- ¿Primera vez con una mujer?

\- Primera vez en una misión. – dijo Hill mientras Natasha le devolvió una media sonrisa.

\- Solo hemos echado un polvo. No sido tan grave. A veces hay que desatarse y relajarse, sea donde sea.

\- Tienes razón, pero creo que ya nos hemos relajado bastante. Tenemos una misión que realizar.


End file.
